DN ANGEL G2
by bacabitgirlamanda
Summary: It is 20 years in the future and its Daisuke's daugter Rika's birthday and she's going through the biggest change in her life the family secret


D N ANGEL G

Waking up early on your own birthday is always the hardest thing to do when it comes to living with my grandma Emiko. I know today is my birthday, but I' am going to be late to school. My grandma always has crazy obstacles set up for me to get through everyday. My grandma says she like to keep me o my toes. She always told me you never know when you might need to be on your toes plus she did it to my dad too. The obstacles got a little tiring and today's winner of the traps was a hole in the floor. I sighed… it is the same thing everyday, so I got dressed and proceeded to go down stairs to check on my pet rabbit Fresa. I yell at my mom, asking, have you seen fresa? My mom answered back, yes Rika, she is on the table eating strawberries (by the way fresa is no ordinary rabbit, she is the daughter of my dads pet rabbit Wiz, she is magical rabbit, she can transform into many things including me) Hey Fresa, kyu kyu Fresa answered, and I know you are eating breakfast. Please be good for mom! Fresa replied with her usual kyu,kyu response. I'll take that as a yes I told her. I yelled at Daki " are you ready yet" We are going to be late! Daki answered give me some time and let me catch up! Grandma Emiko and mom both wished me a happy birthday and give me my traditional Mexican birthday spanking(my dad showed my grandma thi tradition after he came back from a biussnes trip to San Antonio,Tx & Mexico) (one soft swing for each year that had passed) unfortunately I turned fourteen so I got all fourteen swings plus one more for good luck. I said thank you to both of them and Daki and I said our goodbyes.

Dak and I were close to school when my cousin Sia and our best friend Taukto came up to us and started talking about their crazy night. Their parents were always after them for staying up late talking on the phone. I proceeded to ask Sia if she was going to tell Daniel, one of our classmates that we both have for our English literature class, that I liked him? Sia said "no I haven't. I don't know how to approach him or even bring up the subject that you are crazy about his fabulous body and his beautiful blue eye's. She agreed with me and told me that Daniel was all kinds of fine. I giggled and sighed in agreement.

Sia asked why I couldn't tell Daniel that I liked him myself? I just told her that I was shy just like my dad. My mom said it took my dad along time to tell her his true feelings towards her. My mother always said that my dad was always shy. Right at that moment was when all four of us noticed that Daniel was walking by. All four of froze for a what for seemed like an eternity when my stupid brother Daki yelled at Daniel, "Daniel, Rika has something very important to discuss with you"! I turned to Daiki and punched him on his arm. That's when he let out a loud yell that I could swear sounded like a little girl screaming.

Daniel walked up to me and asked, what's up Rika? I told him that I had something important to tell him but I knew he would be in a rush for soccer practice and decided to write him a letter to tell him how much I liked him of course I left all that stuff about his hot body how gorgeous I thought his eyes were. The school day went by kind of slow and I was growing impatient to see what Daniel was going to respond. Hopefully it was that he felt the same.

Sara and I decided to wait for him after school by the boy's gym. We both knew his schedule by heart and knew he was about to come out when he surprised us from behind. Hello ladies he said softly not trying to be heard by his friends. Daniel gestured for me to go over to him as he kept walking by Sara and I. He looked a little nervous and like he was struggling to find the words to say to me. I was already imagining in my mind that he was crazy about when suddenly I heard those horrible words, " I like you, but only as a friend". I could actually feel my heart break into a million pieces when he added to his explanation. "It's me not you." At that moment I wish I could just fizzle like one of those vanishing clouds like the ninjas do but no such luck. I told him I understood and that I wasn't mad. I also told him that I really valued his friendship and didn't want to lose it. He said he felt the same way.

I just wanted any reason to keep him in my life and be near him.

Sia and I walked home and parted way at our usual place. When I got home grandma Emiko had her usual obstacle course. I got through the course fearing my grandma was going to try to trick me into having something heavy fall on my head when, when I felt something flop onto my head. It was a banana peel head.

That night I went to my room to try to make sense of why Daniel did not want to be with me. I like him so much I couldn't understand why he didn't want me. I guess I wasn't pretty enough for him. Daniel always went out with the cheerleader type. When all of a sudden I started to feel that I was on fire. The feeling lasted for a few minutes. I deicide to go downstairs to get a drink of soda, when my grandmother asked me why do you look different? You look darker. I asked her what do you mean? Grandma Emily told me go look in the mirror. I did as she said and saw myself. I did look different. My skin was tanner, my eyes were violet and hair was purple and longer at least a foot longer, just this morning my hair was a light brown color and shoulder length, my eyes were purple too and my skin was a little pale looking. I yelled at my grandmother what is happening to me? That's when she asked me to sit down. I need to talk to you Rose. You are not a normal child you belong to a long line of phantom thieves. Phantom Thieves I asked like a ninja? Not really she replied you belong to the Niwa family a group of families that stole works of art for their beauty. One day the Hikari family created a work of art called "Black Wings" that come to life. The Hikari family was about to bring the work of art to life when one of our family members, a male interrupted the ceremony and the piece of art broke into two pieces. Dividing the power it contained into two separate beings, one Good (DARK) and one Evil (KRAD) both families. For the past 200 years the Niwa and Hikari family have fighting to keep KRAD at bay and destroying mankind.

It was thought that KRAD and DARK had been destroyed and the responsibility of destroying them fell on the first-born male but they were wrong. Rika because you mother and your aunt are twins, the responsibility now falls on you and your cousin Sia's shoulders.

From that time on, I knew my life my cousins like would never be the same. I would now have to try to save mankind.


End file.
